


My (Least) Favorite Class

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Not Known (Teen Wolf), Meet-Cute, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jostle'
Relationships: Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Series: January Jaunts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	My (Least) Favorite Class

Derek **_hates_** riding the bus.

Now more than one person - namely, his sisters - has teased him for complaining about the smells and the sounds and _all the people_. They told him that he should get used to it, being a teenage boy with no driver’s license.

He’s pretty sure that if they knew the _real_ reason, he’d be dealing with _much_ worse than a few playful remarks on how sensitive his senses were.

Every day, halfway through the ride to school, a boy gets picked up.

 _Yes_ , Derek is _aware_ that a school bus picks up _lots_ of boys. Quite a few girls, as well. It was, after all, one of the main reasons _for_ a school bus.

But _this_ boy...

This boy must have some Fae blood in him, or Succubi, or **_something_** that called to Derek’s wolf so strongly that he had to literally bend his head down and breathe through his mouth so that he wasn’t flashing his Beta eyes at the whole damn bus.

And opening his mouth meant that he could _taste_ things now, and if the smell was bad before-

“Oh! Hey, man. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full and my bro decided he was _finally_ going to make a move on the girl he likes, so the seat that I usually take is being reserved for her and Jackson _knows_ that Scott stammers when he gets nervous, so the dick took the seat nearby that I was gonna take - to make sure that Scott kept his cool, ya know? - and now I’m here-”

“Take a seat, Stilinski!”

That is the only warning that Derek gets before there is the shifting of the bus moving, a yelp from the rambler in beside him and then there is a sudden shifting that ends with a body thumping down _almost in his lap_.

Jerking his head up, Derek is frozen by a pair of warm honey eyes, a button nose, teeth pulled back into a hopeful grin, and the full force of the boy he was cursing only a moment ago.

“Hi. I’m Stiles Stilinski. What’s your name?”


End file.
